In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Some electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, smartphones, headphones, music players, etc.) may be used in noisy environments. For example, a cellular phone may be used in an airport where environmental, background or ambient noise may be distracting to a user. For instance, a user may be engaged in a phone call while others are talking nearby or while an airplane is taking off. These environmental noises may make it difficult for an electronic device user to hear acoustic signals (e.g., speech, music, etc.) output from the electronic device.
As can be observed from the foregoing discussion, environmental, background or ambient noise may degrade acoustic signals output from an electronic device. Accordingly, systems and methods that may help to control noise may be beneficial.